New World
by sakurablossom777
Summary: Sakura is given the chance to change the outcome of the people in Konoha and Konoha itself. Being thrown into alternate dimensions and the past, will Sakura cope and live through all the challenges sent her way? Mostly ItachiXSakura, depends on the story


**Prologue **

It was bright, so blindingly bright. As my eyes adjusted I looked towards my surroundings, there was nothing, it was like standing in a huge white room that went on for miles. I tried to remember why and what I was doing here but that thought soon vanished from my mind as the peacefulness of a place that had never known the touch of war and hatred, left me standing there at peace, something I hadn't felt for many years. And I wasn't going to ruin it by trying to remember why I was there.

I didn't remember who I was or where I came from because it didn't matter in this place, all that mattered was that I was here.

"Hello?" I didn't feel the need to yell or even be loud at all, because I knew that whoever and whatever was there could hear me perfectly well.

Although I didn't want to leave this place somewhere deep inside of me there was a silent plea calling out and telling me that I didn't belong here and that I had duties fulfill elsewhere.

"Hello, Sakura"

I could not see who was speaking to me but the voice itself sounded as if it had every person in the world talking at once, it sounded familiar and it didn't and I knew that the Being would not harm me and so I was not frightened by the power that was laced in The Beings words.

"Where am I?"

"In a place that is in-between"

Confusion at The Beings strange words stirred up an unpleasant feeling within me.

"Do not feel frightened Sakura, I do not wish you harm only a choice"

And then the being was before me in a cloak of light, it was as if it the colours of the sunset were shining through. The hood of the cloak shielded me from seeing the beings face entirely, but from the few glimpses that I could see my eyes couldn't catch what the being actually look like, it's face would change, one moment it was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and the next a wrinkly old man. But with The Being constantly changing, from skin tones to male and female and with the shine of the cloak, I felt like was going to be sick if I stared any longer.

"Humans can't handle the sight of my physical form"

I did not ask about his appearance I just wanted to know why I was here and what had happened to me. I stared at the ground when I spoke to it.

"What do mean a choice? Why am I here?" I spoke to the Being with the utmost respect

"You are here because you died in your world"

"I died?"

The memories came back to me; Konoha in ruins, War, Death, Watching as my friends and family left me as they passed on. And finally the last one that came to me was almost like a movie playing in my head, with me, jumping in between Sasuke and Naruto to save them from killing each other. The damage was to sever to heal, and with Tsunade and Shizune gone there was no one with the skill to heal the severity of my injuries. The details of the memory, was stronger than any other I'd had so far. I could see Naruto running to my broken, bloodied form and see him fall to his knees, scared to touch my body in case he did any more damage, his face contorted with pain and tears falling down his face. The memory started to get more and more fuzzy and black. But even as I was about to die I had to see my Sasuke one last time, so I bore through the pain and turned my head. He still wore that unemotional mask displayed on his pale beautiful face. But once you get to Uchiha Sasuke like I have you tend notice the small things, like how his eyes were a little wider than usual and how his breathing was a little more laboured.

"Are they okay?" I asked The Being, worry was burning through me.

"As okay as they'll ever be with killing you"

Well that was reassuring.

"I'm not here to be reassuring Sakura"

A blush lit up my face from embarrassment. Great The Being could read minds, but then again if he glows like a sunset and has a body that constantly changes shape I should have known better.

"You told me something about a choice, what did you mean by that?"

"The world you have left behind is a not like it used to be, there was a time when there was no war and bloodshed. You left the world behind to soon, we had many plans for you and if things had gone the way I'd hoped, you and your friends would be living a much happier life."

"What does that mean? I left the world too soon? What was I supposed to do, let Naruto and Sasuke kill each other? I would never let that happen."

Why was it telling me this? I know that there are many different ways that things could have turned out for all of us, different paths that we could have chosen. But it's not like I could do anything about that now, could I?

"Do want to do something about it Sakura?"

My head snapped up towards The Being momentarily forgetting about his appearance and had to shut my eyes from the dizziness of staring.

"What do mean by that?"

"If you had the chance, the power, and the choice to change what has happened in your world would you take that opportunity?"

My heart sped up at his words could this Being actually be giving me a chance to start over, to change things? I was too stunned to even say a word I could only nod my head yes.

"This will be a long journey for you and a painful one. But the ending results will be a great gift to you and everyone else in the world."

"Then are you going let me in on the details of this mission?"

"I'm afraid not, there are some things that I have been ordered not to tell you by the High Powers. But if I can and when I can I will surely lend you my strength."

'So this thing is sending me off to some weird place that will cause me a great deal of suffering and I'm not going to have a clue as to where or what I'm going to be doing? This mission was certainly starting out to be fun! Well at least the ending results are going to be good'

"So how will I know what to do when I get to this place? I can't complete a mission without being told what I have to do."

"You will know when the time comes Sakura"

"Are you ready Sakura?"

The fear I was feeling was just having so much fun biting me in the ass, and I was ready to just tell the big guy...Thing...That I just wanted to go off into heaven and rest in peace but the reminder of what Naruto and Sasuke were going through, ripped out the determination that was hiding behind the fear and gave me the courage to go forward into the world that The Being was sending me to.

"I'm ready."

Just as the words came out of my mouth everything around me began to shake The Being was gone and I was being swallowed into a black hole straight into the solid ground of a strange and new world.

'And so my journey begins'

_**Well??? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad?**_

_**I'm new to this so go ahead and give some pointers and advice. Criticism, flaming and the likes are allowed I don't really care what you say. So yeah I'm not going to lie and tell you when I'm going to update because your guess is as good as mine ^_^ But please review thanks!!**_


End file.
